Lab Rats: Day at the Library
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: Synopsis: The sixth story in the "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats go to the library, but can Bree survive one day of being in the one place she hates the most? Maybe, maybe not.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats, Disney does. Excuse any mistakes in spelling and grammar or anything else that might not look right in the story.**

Lab Rats: Day at the Library

Synopsis: The sixth story in the "Day at the…" Lab Rats collection. The Lab Rats go to the library, but can Bree survive one day of being in the one place she hates the most? Maybe, maybe not.

Genre: Action/Adventure/Family/Friendship/Sc-fi/Humor/Comedy

**Shout-out to Thecrazyfangirl1 for the story suggestion!**

The library. The place of everyone's dreams…correction: the place of Chase's dreams.

Chase wanted to go to the library. Adam and Bree…not so much. Leo didn't mind going at all.

**-Lab Rats-**

"Look at all these books!" Chase marveled at the shelves of books that covered the entire length of the library. "I could spend days in here just looking at these books!"

Bree yawned. "Boring…"

Leo snickered.

Adam looked around confused. "Where are we again?"

"The library, Adam." Chase replied. "The library."

"Oh…I don't know what that is."

Chase rolled his eyes. "It's the place filled with books."

"Oh! That's the library!" Adam finally realized.

"Yes, Adam. You finally got it." Chase stated.

"How long are we going to be here?" Bree asked.

"I don't know." Chase shrugged. "Maybe a couple days."

"A couple days? I won't be able to survive just one day in here!" Bree exclaimed. The idea of spending days in a library was horrifying to her.

Bree pounded on the library doors. "Let me out! Let me out!"

Chase scoffed. "Oh, stop. You make it sound as it's being trapped in a prison."

"Because it is!"

"Is not."

"Is too!" Bree shot back. She leaned her back against the closed library doors and slid down to the ground.

"They're closed, Bree. Not locked." Chase reminded his sister.

"Don't you think I know that?" She asked irritably.

Chase stuck his tongue out at her. Bree did the same to him.

"Will you guys stop acting like five-year olds?" Leo butted in. "Adam and I are going to look at the DVDs and CDs. You two, better behave or else."

Adam and Leo then walked off to the section with the DVDs and CDs. That left Chase and Bree by themselves and together.

Chase kept scanning through the books on space and the solar system. Bree just stayed far away as possible. She stayed seated on the floor, her back against the library doors. Her only exit out of this misery.

The next thing that happened, though, would change Bree's point of view on libraries forever…

**-Lab Rats-**

Everything was all serene and quiet…until this happened.

The sound of a fire alarm was heard throughout the entire library. Chase started freaking out and covering his ears because of his highly sensitive hearing. Adam and Leo came jogging over wondering what was going on. Bree just started panicking.

"Please don't tell me they're doing a drill here!"

"They are. They totally are!" Leo answered.

"What do we do?" Adam asked. "Chase is going to pass out anytime soon!"

Bree sighed. She tried opening the library doors, but soon found out they were locked.

She turned toward her brothers, a determined look on her face. "There's only one thing we can do." She decided.

Adam and Leo looked around nervously. What was that girl thinking in her head?

**-Lab Rats-**

Since the Davenports technically couldn't escape the library, they had to hide from the annoying fire alarm by going farther and farther inside the library. Believe me, Bree didn't enjoy it one bit, but at least it would rescue her brother.

Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo were camping out in the very back of the library building, waiting until the fire drill was done.

"How's Chase?" Bree asked.

"But I don't wanna become an astronaut…zzz!" Chase mumbled in his sleep.

Adam shrugged. "Just as weird as he always is."

Leo groaned, leaning against the wall. "When will this stupid fire drill stop so then the stupid fire alarm can stop and we can get out of this dumb building? It's all so lame!"

"But Mr. Davenport…I don't wanna go to Facility X…I don't want a robot version of myself…zzz." Chase mumbled again in his sleep.

Bree's eyes went wide. "What is he mumbling about in his sleep?"

Leo shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm guessing it involves the pilot."

"Huh?" Adam asked confused. "What's a pilot?"

Bree rolled her eyes. As if this day couldn't get any worse…

**-Lab Rats-**

The alarm finally stopped and the Davenport kids were finally able to leave the library.

Chase woke up, but didn't remember anything from when he passed out. He also woke up upset because he had to leave the library without any books.

Adam and Leo left the library without any DVDs or CDs.

And Bree left the library happy that this day was finally over.

_The End._

**I experienced a fire drill at my local library a couple months ago. It wasn't like anything exciting or eventful, but it was my first time in one. Anyways, hoped you enjoyed reading and keep a look out for more "Day at the…" Lab Rats stories coming soon! –PurpleNicole531-**


End file.
